Despues
by CarlaMeri
Summary: Rachel; una chica recta, dedicada a sus estudios y con un futuro prometedor. Quinn; Todo lo contrario a Rachel... ADAPTACIÓN FABERRY
1. Chapter 1

"**¡Rachel!"** Escucho la voz de mi padre desde abajo. Gruño para mí misma y ruedo fuera de mi cómoda cama. Tapo mi cara con la almohada.

"**¡Rachel!"** llama nuevamente.

"**¡Estoy despierta papa!"** le grite de vuelta.

Me despabilo y acomodo un poco mi cuarto, esta sería una de las últimas veces que lo acomodaría.

Escucho los gabinetes abrirse y cerrarse en el piso de abajo, mi padre seguramente esta haciendo el desayuno. Mi estómago está completamente cerrado posiblemente por los nervios. Me doy una ducha antes de encontrarme abajo con mi padre.

Estuve los últimos meses nerviosa, anticipando la universidad. Pasaba la mayoría del tiempo estudiando mientras mis compañeros la pasaban en fiestas y emborrandose.

El día que mi carta de aceptación de Yale llegó, estaba muy emocionada, mi padre lloro por lo que parecieron horas y debo admitir que estaba bastante orgullo de mi misma. Finalmente me di cuenta que todo ese tiempo estudiando y sacrificando algunas salidas con mis amigos habían valido la pena.

El agua caliente relajaba mis músculos tensos, ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí? Me apresuro, lavo mi cabello y mi cuero, con pereza busco una afeitadora para eliminar de mis piernas los vellos crecientes que habían aparecido el fin de semana.

Mientras envolvía la toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo mojado, mi papa me llama nuevamente. Lo ignoro, sé que esta tan nervioso como yo, claro que no tanto pero nervioso, el me llevaría hasta el campus de la universidad.

Mi novio Sam llegara pronto para acompañar a mi padre y a mí. Sam es un grado menor que yo, tiene 18 años. El siempre obtiene buenas calificaciones, así como yo, es brillante y me acompañara a Yale el próximo año. Me hubiera gustado muchísimo que viniera ahora, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que yo no conozco a nadie en la universidad, sólo necesito que me toque una compañera de cuarto decente, es lo único que pido.

"**¡Barbra!"**

"**Ya estoy bajando, papá no seas pesado" **Resoplo mientras bajo las escaleras.

Sam había llegado y estaba sentado en la mesa frente a mi padre. Estaba vestido con una camisa polo azul y caquis, su atuendo habitual. Su cabello rubio peinado y ligeramente gelificado a la perfección.

"**Hey chica universitaria"** sonríe. Me encanta su sonrisa. Se pone de pie para darme un fuerte abrazo.

"**Hey"** le sonrió igual. Y doy un beso en su mejilla.

Se coloca colorado, no le agrada mucho las muestras de cariño delante de la gente y mucho menos frente de mi padre. Yo sonrió nuevamente y agarro su mano.

"**Voy a poner tus maletas en el auto"** Sam se ofrece y toma las llaves del auto de mi padre.

Luego de un desayuno ligero y familiar, salimos de casa y siento mariposas en mi estómago bailando mientras caminaba hacia el auto, al menos tendría 2 horas para hacerlas desaparecer, dependiendo el tiempo del tráfico. No tengo idea de cómo será la universidad.

El camino hasta el campus fue callado, mi padre conduciendo, yo estaba atrás y mi novio como siempre al lado de mi padre en el asiento de copiloto. El transito estaba muy ligero, así que llegamos a New Haven 2 horas después de haber salido de casa, de mi amada New York…

**"¡Al fin llegamos!**" Mi padre chilla en cuanto llegamos al campus que se ve realmente mejor que como se observa en las fotos de internet. Los edificios son algo viejos pero muy elegantes al mismo tiempo.

(Esto es realmente enorme) pienso mientras bajo del auto.

La sala de orientación es pequeña, entro y tomo asiento sola. Mi padre y Sam esperan afuera, están dándole un vistazo a los alrededores. Una agradable mujer de edad media me entrega la llave del que será mi dormitorio y me da las indicaciones de cómo encontrarlo. Con las llaves en mis manos empiezo a sentir más libertad e independencia de la que he tenido toda mi vida.

Salgo y veo a Sam y mi padre hablando entusiasmados. Ellos realmente se llevan muy bien, doy las gracias al universo por eso.

**"Quiero ver tu dormitorio antes de irme cariño"** Comenta mi padre con una sonrisa en su rostro **"No puedo creer que estés en la universidad. ¡Mi única hija, una chica universitaria que vive por su cuenta! No puedo creerlo"** Dice con orgullo y limpia una lagrima de su mejilla. Sam nos sigue, llevando mis maletas mientras caminábamos por el corredor buscando mi dormitorio.

**"Es B22… Estamos en el pasillo C"** Les comento. Al poco tiempo vemos un gran letrero con una B pintada.** "Por aquí"** Los instruí y ellos me siguieron.

Menos mal solo traje un poco de ropa, una manta y algunos de mis libros favoritos, así que Sam no tenía demasiado peso que soportar.

**"B22"** suspira mi padre. Deslizo la llave en la vieja puerta de madera, que cruje un poco al abrir.

La habitación era pequeña, tenía dos camas y dos escritorios. Lo básico.

Mis ojos viajaron a la por la que mi papá se había quedado sin aliento. Un lado de la habitación estaba cubierto de poster de bandas de Rock con nombres que nunca había escuchado, las caras de ellos cubiertos de piercings y sus cuerpos llenos de tatuajes. La chica, que supongo es mi compañera, se encontraba del otro lado de la cama, tenia el cabello de un color rojo bastante brillante, ojos delineados de una forma bastante exagerada y los brazos cubiertos de tatuajes.

**"¡Hola!"** ella dijo ofreciéndome una sonrisa muy interesante y brillante, para mi sorpresa.** "Soy Demi"** dijo y se sentó.

**"Hola… Soy Rachel"** Me ahogué, ella al notarlo se rió un poco y se puso de pie.

"**Bienvenida a Yale Rachel**" Dijo muy alegre** "Donde los dormitorios son muy pequeños y las fiestas muy grandes"** Mi padre tenía la boca abierta lo que causo la risa de mi nueva compañera, mientras Sam se movía incomodo detrás de mi padre.

Demi camina hasta mí y me sorprende con un abrazo, el cual devuelvo con un poco de sorpresa. Escuchamos que tocan la puerta mientras Sam deja mis cosas en el suelo.

**"Pasen"** Mi compañera grita. La puerta se abre y dos chicas caminan dentro. Supongo que amigas de ella.

Mi padre parece como si en cualquier momento fuera a desmayar.

**"Oye ¿Tu eres la nueva compañera de cuarto de Demi?"** Me pregunta la chica morena. No tiene tantos tatuajes como la otra pero son bastantes.

**"Mmm… Sí, mi nombre es Rachel"** Logro decir.

**"Bueno, soy Santana, te encantara el lugar"** me dice con una sonrisa extraña pero acogedora a pesar de su apariencia.

**"Estoy lista"** Dice Demi y toma su bolso de la cama. Mis ojos se desplazan hacia la otra chica de cabello rubio, su pelo es liso con ondas en las puntas. Su pelo completamente echado atrás, fuera de su frente, tiene piercing en su ceja y labio. Espero que se presente pero no lo hace. Definitivamente no es tan amigable como la otra chica morena.

**"Nos vemos luego Rachel"** Dice Santana y las salen de la habitación.

**"¡Tenemos que conseguirte un nuevo dormitorio!"** Mi padre grita tan pronto como quedamos Sam, el y yo en la habitación.

**"No, no puedo, además estoy segura que ella no pasara mucho tiempo por aquí de todos modos"**

**"Claro que no, vamos a sacarte de aquí ahora mismo y te buscaremos otra habitación con otra compañera. ¡No te dejare aquí con esa chica y sus amigas rebeldes!"** dice Leroy alarmado.

**"Papá…"** Suspiro **"Por favor, solo veamos como resulta todo"** Le pido.

El suspira también y aprieta los labios antes de hablar.

**"Está bien"** Accede para mi sorpresa. Creí que sería mucho más difícil de convencer.

* * *

Una historia adaptada a Faberry.

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Eso ya lo saben ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Luego de una larga charla de advertencias acerca de las fiestas y los chicos, mi padre finalmente decide que es momento de irse. Se despide de mí con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo y antes de marcharse le dice a Sam que lo espera en el auto.

"**Extrañaré tenerte cerca todos los días"** dice suavemente y me trae hacia sus brazos.

Inhalo su perfume, es el que le regalé las últimas dos navidades, suspiro. Extrañare este olor, lo extrañare muchísimo a él.

"**Yo también voy a extrañarte, pero hablaremos todos los días"** le digo y lo abrazo fuerte. **"Desearía que estuvieras aquí este año" **digo y hundo mi cara en su cuello.

Sam es un poco más alto que yo, pero me gusta el hecho de que no parece una torre a mi lado. Me da un casto beso de despedida y escuchamos que mi padre está tocando la bocina del auto.

Luego de que Sam y mi padre se fueron, desempaque mis maletas y me acosté en la cama. Ya empiezo a sentirme sola y que mi compañera de cuarto no este no me ayuda. Tengo el presentimiento que estará ausente mucho tiempo ¿Por qué no puedo tener una compañera como yo, que pase mucho tiempo en el dormitorio, ame leer o estudiar? Aunque supongo que en parte es algo bueno, ya que tendré la pequeña habitación para mi sola la mayoría del tiempo. Antes de irme a la cama, saco mi agenda y organizo las clases que tendré este semestre y mis encuentros potenciales en el club literario al que planeo unirme.

A la mañana siguiente al despertar, noto que Demi no está en su cama. Me gustaría conocerla mejor pero creo que no podré hacerlo si ella se ausenta todas las noches. Tal vez una de las dos chicas que estaban con ella era su… ¿Novia? Bueno, si es así y resulta que mi compañera es homosexual espero que su novia sea la morena agradable, por su propio bien.

Tomo mi pequeño bolso de aseo y me dirijo hasta las duchas comunitarias. Una de las peores cosas de las universidades son las duchas, ¿Por qué cada dormitorio no puede tener su propia ducha en vez de una habitación compartida de duchas? Es raro, pero al menos no son compartidas. Eso fue lo que asumí hasta que llegue a la puerta, bastante segura de que hay dos figuras en el letrero, un hombre y una mujer. Ugh, chicos en la misma habitación de duchas que chicas, esto va a ser bastante incómodo. Solo tendré que poner una alarma muy temprano para lograr tomar un baño cuando no haya nadie más en la habitación de duchas. El agua tarda demasiado al calentarse y tengo miedo de que alguien pueda tirar la fina cortina mostrando mi cuerpo desnudo en una habitación llena de ambos sexos.

Todo el mundo parece estar cómodo a pesar del hecho de que no deberían estarlo. La vida como universitaria ha sido extraña hasta ahora. La ducha, al igual que las habitaciones, es bastante pequeña, con un perchero para colgar mi ropa mientras me ducho. Mi mente se desvía hacía Sam y mis amigos en New York, estoy distraída cuando choco mi hombro con el perchero haciendo que mi ropa caiga al piso mojado, el agua continua cayendo en ella, empapándola completamente.

"**Oh, tienes que estar bromeando"** Gruño para mí misma. Cierro la llave del agua y envuelvo mi cuerpo con la toalla, tomando la pila de ropa ahora mojada, me apresuro al pasillo, esperando desesperadamente que nadie me vea. Llego a mi habitación, abro la puerta con mi llave, relajándome instantáneamente, hasta que me doy vuelta y encuentro a la chica de cabello rubio de ayer acostada sobre la cama de Demi.

"**Eh… ¿Dónde está Demi**?" Mi voz sale como un chillido. Mis manos están apretando la tela de la toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo asegurándome que me cubra lo suficiente.

"**No tengo idea" **Ella suelta y enciende la pequeña pantalla plana del escritorio de Demi. ¿Qué se supone que haga aquí si no sabe dónde Demi? ¿Acaso no tiene su propio dormitorio?

Muerdo mi lengua tratando de mantener mis comentarios para mí misma.

"**Está bien"** acepto su respuesta "**pero… ¿Podrías irte para que pueda vestirme?"** me doy cuenta que ella ni siquiera ha notado que estoy en toalla, bueno, tal vez si lo ha notado pero me da igual.

"**No es como si fuera a mirarte" **ella se burla y rueda sobre la cama, usa sus manos para cubrir sus ojos. Tiene un acento Inglés bastante marcado, ¿Por qué estará en New Haven? Insegura de que responder a su odioso comentario, suspiro y camino hacía mi vestidor.

Tal vez ella sea heterosexual y por eso su comentario de (No es como si fuera a verte), es eso, o piensa que soy fea. De prisa me pongo la ropa interior, seguida de una blusa lisa y shorts caquis.

"**Dios, ¿Ya terminaste?" **ella pregunta con un tono de molestia.

"**¿Acaso podrías ser más irrespetuosa?"** Chillo **"Estas en mi habitación mientras intento vestirme y tienes el descaro de ser grosera conmigo? No te he hecho nada, ¿Cuál es tu problema?"** Digo, más fuerte de lo que deseaba, pero por su cara de sorpresa, mis palabras han tenido el efecto deseado en la chica rubia con infinidad de tatuajes.

Justo cuando pienso que se va a disculpar, empieza a reír. Me mira y solo ríe. Su risa podría ser agradable si ella no fuera una idiota. Sus mejillas se colocan un poco rojas y se le forman una clase de pequeños hoyuelos en la comisura de sus labios mientras sigue riendo, y me siento como una total tonta, insegura de qué hacer o decir. No me agradan los conflictos y creo que está chica es la última persona con la que debería tener una discusión. La perta se abre de repente y Demi entra.

"**Lo siento, llego tarde. Tengo una resaca del infierno"** ella comenta y sus ojos se centran en los míos para luego dirigirse a los de la otra chica. **"Perdón Rachel, olvidé decirte que Quinn viene muy seguido aquí"** ella se encoge de hombros en modo de disculpa. Me gustaría pensar que Demi y yo podemos hacer que esto funcione pero con su elección de amigas, creo que será algo difícil.

"**Tu novia es una odiosa" **Mis palabras salen antes de que las pueda detener.

Ambas comienzan a reír. ¿Qué pasa con las personas y por qué ahora todo el mundo ha decidido reírse de mí? Esto me está molestando en serio.

"**Quinn NO es mi novia" **Ríe Demi, haciendo énfasis en el (NO) "**Si, estoy abierta a nuevas cosas, pero no con Quinn"** suelta. Mmm Quinn entonces, la famosa odiosa se llama Quinn**. "¿Qué le dijiste?" **Demi le frunce el ceño a ella**. "Quinn… tiene una manera particular de conversar"** explica ella. Básicamente me está tratando de decir que el ser grosera es algo común en aquella rubia. Genial.

Quinn solo se encoge de hombros y cambia de canales.

"**Hay una fiesta esta noche, deberías venir con nosotras" **Ofrece mi compañera.

Es mi turno de reírme de ella.

"**Las fiestas no son lo mío, además, tengo que comprar algunas cosas que necesito para mi lado del dormitorio"**

"**¡Vamos! Es solo una fiesta… Estás en la universidad ahora, una fiesta no te hará daño. Además ¿Cómo iras de compras? Creí que no tenías auto"**\- dice mi compañera. Pero aun así, no puedo ir a la fiesta.

"**No conozco a nadie, además pensaba usar skype para hablar con Sam"** Le digo y Quinn ríe de nuevo**. "Iba a tomar un autobús a la tienda"** digo ignorando a la rubia.

"**¡No puedes tomar un autobús en sábado! Están completamente llenos, Quinn te puede llevar de camino a su casa… ¿Cierto Quinn?-** pregunta pero no espera respuesta alguna **"Y luego te puedes encontrar conmigo en la fiesta, solo anímate… ¿Sí?**" Ella ruega. Solo la conozco desde hace un día, así que no sé si debería confiar en ella. Sé que a pesar de lo ruda que parece, es algo dulce pero… ¿Una fiesta?

"**No lo sé demi… Y no quiero que Quinn me lleve a la tienda" **Le digo a Demi, pero Quinn se da vuelta con una expresión divertida.

"**¡Oh no! En serio que quería pasar el rato contigo"** Quinn dice con un tono lleno de sarcasmo. Suspiro para luchar con las ganas de arrojarle una lámpara sobre su cabeza. **"Vamos demi, sabes que esta chica no va a ir a la fiesta" **ella ríe y por alguna razón quiero probarle que está equivocada.

"**En realidad, voy a ir"** Digo, con un poco del mismo sarcasmo que ella utilizo antes.

Quinn ríe de nuevo y Demi me abraza.

"**¡Nos vamos a divertir mucho!"** Ella chilla.

* * *

Adaptación a Faberry.

No es una idea original de mi autoria, pero he realizado algunos cambios igual.


	3. Chapter 3

Por suerte Quinn se marcha, así Demi y yo podemos hablar de algunas cosas sobre la fiesta, necesito detalles.

"**¿Dónde será la fiesta? ¿Está a una distancia razonable como para poder ir caminando?"** pregunto mientras ordeno mis libros alfabéticamente en el estante. Es una manía que tengo.

"**Técnicamente es una fiesta de fraternidad, será en una de las casa de hermandad más grandes, está cerca del campus pero aun así no caminaremos, Santana vendrá por nosotras"**. Ella dice, y estoy agradecida de que no sea Quinn la que pase a recogernos, aunque sé que estará en la fiesta, viajar con ella en auto sería una pesadilla.

¿Por qué será tan odiosa? De todas formas debería estar agradecida de que no la juzgue por dañar su cuerpo con esas perforaciones y tatuajes. Bueno… Tal vez la esté juzgando un poco, pero al menos no en su cara. Es que fui criada en una casa donde están prohibidos los tatuajes y piercings, siempre debía estar arreglada, mis cejas y peinado a la perfección y mi ropa limpia y bien planchada.

Es solo la forma que es.

"**¿Me estas escuchando?"** me pregunta Demi y ríe.

"**Lo siento… ¿Qué?"** Digo algo apenada. No me di cuenta que no estaba escuchando lo que me estaba diciendo porque mi mente estaba vagando.

"**Te estaba diciendo que nos preparemos, puedes ayudarme a elegir mi atuendo"** ella dice. Los vestidos que escoge son tan inapropiados y exhibicionistas que estoy viendo alrededor, esperando que en cualquier momento aparezca una cámara escondida y me diga que esto es una broma, me encojo de hombros ante cada uno y ella ríe, obviamente viendo mi disgusto con humor.

El vestido… uhm… La pieza de tela que escoge es negro, hecho con lo que parece una red de pescar, dejando ver su brasier, al menos la parte de abajo es sólida pero tengo el presentimiento que aunque no lo fuera ella no tendría problema en usarlo. El vestido apenas le llega a la parte alta de sus muslos, y los tacones que está usando son de al menos 5 centímetros. Recoge su cabello rojo brillante en una coleta desordenada, dejando varios mechones de cabellos sueltos y está usando más delineador que nunca.

"**¿Te dolieron los tatuajes cuando te los hiciste?"** pregunto mientras me pongo mi vestido marrón.

"**El primero dolió un poco, aunque no tanto como imaginas. Es casi como una abeja picándote varias veces."** Dice y se encoge de hombros. Ouch.

"**Eso suena terrible"** Le digo y ella ríe. Me doy cuenta de que seguramente me encuentra tan extraña y diferente como yo a ella.

"**No pensarás usar eso ¿Verdad?"** mira boquiabierta mi vestido.

Mi mano se desliza por la tela, este es uno de mis mejores vestidos, y no traje mucha ropa conmigo. Ya que me salte el ir a la tienda hoy, tendré que buscar un momento para hacerlo durante la semana. Tengo que anotarlo antes de olvidarlo.

"**¿Qué tiene de malo mi vestido?"** trato de esconder lo ofendida que me siento. La tela marrón es suave pero robusta, del mismo material que están hechos los trajes de negocios. El cuello es alto y las mangas son de tres cuartos.

"**Nada, es solo… ¿Algo largo?"** ella dice.

"**Llega apenas debajo de mis rodillas"** defiendo mi vestido favorito.

"**Oh, es lindo, solo pienso que es demasiado serio y pesado para una fiesta, ¿Podrías quizás usar uno mío?" **

"**No gracias, me siento bien usando esto"** le digo y enciendo mi tenaza.

Las ondas de mi cabello están perfectas, me empujo dos orquillas, una a cada lado para mantener mi cabello lejos de mi cara.

"**¿Quieres usar algo de mi maquillaje?"** Demi me ofrece y me miro en el espejo.

Mis ojos siempre han visto un poco demasiado grandes para mi cara, pero yo prefiero usar poco maquillaje, por lo general sólo uso un poco de rímel y brillo de labios. Estoy muy orgullosa de lo bien que cuido mi piel.

"**Tal vez un poco de delineador de ojos"** digo aún algo insegura.

Ella me da una sonrisa y me entrega tres lápices. Uno púrpura, uno negro y otro marrón, los ruedo entre mis ojos decidiéndome entre negro o el marrón.

"**El morado se vería genial con tus ojos chocolate" **ella dice pero niego con la cabeza **"Tus ojos son tan hermosos, ¿Quieres cambiar?"** Bromea.

Ella tiene unos bellos ojos color miel claros, mucho mejor que los míos ¿Por qué querría cambiar conmigo?

Tomo el delineador negro y hago las líneas lo más delgadas posibles en ambos ojos, ganándome una sonrisa orgullosa de parte de Demi. Su teléfono suena dentro de su cartera.

"**Santana está aquí"** ella dice, tomo mi cartera, aliso mi vestido y me pongo mis converse blancas. Ella mira mis zapatos bajos, pero no dice nada.

Santana nos está esperando fuera del edificio, música rock a todo volumen sale de sus ventanas abajo. Todo el mundo alrededor nos mira fijamente. Mantengo mi cabeza baja y cuando la subo me encuentro con Quinn poniéndose derecha en el asiento del copiloto. Seguramente estaba agachada. Ugh.

"**Señoritas"** Santana nos saluda y Quinn me lanza una mirada mientras subo al auto detrás de Demi, quedando estancada, sentada justo detrás de Quinn.

"**Sabes que vamos a una fiesta y no a la iglesia, ¿Verdad Barbra?"** Me dice Quinn con una sonrisa burlona.

"**No vuelvas a llamarme Barbra por favor, prefiero Rachel"** Le advertí, ¿Cómo si quiera sabe que mi segundo nombre es Barbra? Detesto que me llamen así.

"**Claro, Barbra"** ella dice y ruedo los ojos. No permitiré que juegue conmigo, no vale mi tiempo.

Luego de lo que se sintieron como años, finalmente llegamos a una enorme casa de dos pisos con enredaderas creciendo por los lados. THETA XI está pintada con grandes letras en la casa.

"**Es tan grande. ¿Cuántas personas estarán aquí?" **trago saliva.

El césped está lleno de personas que sostienen vasos rojos, estoy fuera de mi ambiente aquí.

"**Esperemos que muchos"** Habla Quinn mientras sale del auto

Me quedo mirando mientras varias personas chocan los cinco y saludan a Quinn. No veo a más nadie cubierto de tatuajes como ella, Santana y Demi. Quizás pueda hacer amigos aquí esta noche.

"**¿Vienes?"** sonríe Demi y yo asiento mientras salgo del auto y asegurándome de suavizar mi vestido de nuevo.


End file.
